Blue Jean
by Silver Miko
Summary: Songfic- Miwa Satoshi, now an editor, thinks back on high school days... when things were crazy and he couldn't get his mind of a certain Akizuki Meiko.


Author's Note: Too much darn Marmalade Boy...and Miwa Satoshi is so freaking heart-worthy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue Jean

By Silver Miko

Looking out the window of his large office, Miwa Satoshi sighed as he noticed it was still gloomily raining all over the city. It had rained all week and still there were no signs it would let up. He spun his chair back to face his computer as he began to read over the text before him.

His birthday was coming up, he was turning twenty-six. Looking over at the picture frame on his desk he smiled. Had it really been almost nine years already?

In the picture was his younger seventeen year old self standing next to Yuu, who had his arm around Miki. Next to Miki was Meiko, who was looking slightly peeved since Satoshi had quickly embraced her in a hug and gave a 'V' sign with his free hand.

Toryo High...how those were the days.

When he was student council president, when he had thought for a long time Yuu was his brother, when he had chased after Akizuki Meiko...the first girl he honestly could say he wanted to 100 be with.

After high school, Yuu and Miki and Satoshi all got into Toudai. Yuu studied architecture, Miki studied sports education, and Satoshi took up journalism. Whereas Meiko...

Meiko had gotten married to her long-time love, Namura-sensei.

Satoshi being Satoshi had put on a pleasant face, smiling while he felt ripped apart inside. Seeing the girl he truly loved marry another, someone she had given her young heart to so carelessly...

It hurt.

Satoshi liked Namura-sensei. That had been the hard thing. Namura was just so...nice. He could see why Meiko had fallen for the teacher. Namura was gentle and kind, liked to read.

Satoshi would never tell Meiko what he really thought. That perhaps marrying Namura was foolish. She had fallen for him when she was so young, trustingly believing in her heart Namura was what she wanted.

Stubborn teenage emotions.

He wanted to really make her understand she should have waited to marry, until she was older, until she could think with a less adolescent heart.

Then maybe...just maybe...she would have seen what was in front of her eyes.

Him. Waiting. Always waiting.

_Oh My Blue Jean  
I went to the bay, now deserted  
and wrote about the summer of a day gone by  
Oh My Blue Jean  
the rainy day I was done in by love.  
have the wounds in my heart healed over yet... ?_

After high school he had dated again, nothing serious though. He was intent on getting his journalism degree and after college had gotten a job at a newspaper and now was an editor, editing novels for a well-established publishing company.

Yuu and Miki had gotten married at last after college, and Satoshi had dinner with them at least twice a week. The Matsuuras were surprised recently when Satoshi had confessed he still had feelings for Meiko.

He knew Yuu had always supported Satoshi when it came to Meiko, but Miki had mixed feelings. On the one hand she wondered if Meiko getting married was really a good idea, on the other..Meiko was her best friend and seemed happy.

He rarely saw Meiko these days. Occasionally when they did something with Yuu and Miki, but very seldom as of late.

It was...so hard. His teenage crush had developed more...deeper. He was truly in love with Meiko. Hopelessly.

With a married woman. Rather, a soon to be formerly married woman.

Satoshi had been surprised when he heard Meiko and Namura were seperating. Namura was moving overseas for a job, and Meiko...did not wish to leave Japan. Miki had mentioned that Meiko had commented that these days her and Namura were more like friends than husband and wife. Miki of course understood. Her parents had felt the same.

Satoshi thought he'd be happy to hear the news. But he wasn't a fool. He knew inside Meiko still loved Namura, and even separated she would still be loyal to him. She was so wonderful like that. So loyal and stubborn. Even if her feelings had cooled, even if she was wasting her life over Namura...she wouldn't move on.

And that made Satoshi even more sorrowful.

_I was just afraid to reconcile with you  
I drew in the news of the wind that you're "single again"  
our reunion was a message from the past.  
_

He remembered something, a bittersweet memory. When he and Yuu had arranged it so Yuu could be alone with Miki and Satoshi could be alone with Meiko. There had been rumors that he and Yuu were an item, and he had baited Meiko with the promise of the truth.

And at the end of day he kissed her instead. Took her by surprised and kissed her. It was brief and awkward...but the most perfect kiss.

Even when she rejected him, he never gave up. He pursued her, was by her side...even helped her reunite with Namura in Hiroshima. He just...wanted to see her smile.

_I press Venus coming around again in close to me.  
I divide up the memories we share between us  
I won't forget the paradise we found  
nor that incredible kiss, larger than life,  
on the moonlit night,  
once more  
meeting again is like the taste of honey,  
my summer shade blue jean. _

His phone rang, and he answered it. It was his receptionist letting him know a new manuscript had arrived, that needed to be looked over and determined if it was worth publishing. He sighed and told her to send it in when she had time as he hung up and finished looking over the manuscript he was working on already.

Hitting the save button, he closed the program and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip. It was black. He had developed a taste for the bitter flavor. He had once heard on a popular Taiwan drama a character saying black coffee reminded him of relationships...you grow up more from the bitter taste.

How true.

And yet he could never be bitter over Meiko. She would never leave him with a bitter taste of regret.

Minutes later, his secretary entered and dropped a manilla envelope on his desk. He smiled at her and thanked her, watching her leave. Grabbing the envelope he slid it open and set the thick manuscript down on his desk, watching as a piece of paper flew out and landed on his desk.

It was a note.

_Old Sweet Memory  
whose destiny does the end of summer sun shed tears upon?  
"being loved by someone you truly love"  
we called that miracle, happiness._

the starry sky the southern cross points to  
if we could meet in dreams, wrapped up in the moment,  
I could have told you  
I could never love anyone as much as you.  


'Dear Miwa-san...I finally took you advice and decided to write a fiction novel. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as my critiques and publish my work. Sincerely, Akizuki.'

He smiled.

He remembered telling her in the library back in high school she should try her hand at fiction. He honestly believed she could do anything she wanted if she tried. She was so smart and talented. He looked at the title of the manuscript.

"Those Were the Days"

He wondered what it was she had written. A dramatic epic? A sweet romance? Sci-fi? Fantasy? Really she could probably do any genre.

How could she think there was a chance he wouldn't approve her for publishing. He knew, regardless of his feelings, her work was wonderful.

He would read it over though. He had to be professional. He could picture her sitting at a desk typing, eyebrows furrowed, and her long, pale hair framing her face.

She had kept her hair wavy, and it suited her well.

Adjusting his reading glasses, his blue eyes began sweeping over the text written by his beloved.

_rattled by the lighting bolt,  
sharing the yearning, the fresh thrill between us  
don't say you've changed your mind just yet,  
I really love you, I wouldn't mind being with you._

because I want it to be true so badly, because it won't  
I cried for time to stop in its tracks.

the group of children running along the beach  
I'm sure we were once like that too. 

He paused, after the first few pages. This was...them. Their life. About high school days, about Miki and Yuu, their family, about Namura, and even...him. She had written about him. About Ginta and Arimi, Tsutomu, Kei...

It was all there. The days of their youth. Different names of course, some situations kind of altered but...it was their lives.

Those days...those wonderful, crazy days.

Looking back, he couldn't really regret anything. It sometimes seemed so long ago, sometimes seemed like yesterday.

He couldn't think of a better story to be told. He kept on reading. He almost smirked at how she portrayed him. The playboy student council president who couldn't give up even when rejected. He could hear her voice slight with irritation in his head, speaking the words he was reading.

How he annoyed her so those days. Sometimes. He was sure other times she was almost happy to have him around. He knew if Namura had not been in the picture, he would have a chance. That Meiko would have most likely fallen for him.

That they would be together.

If only...__

I press Venus coming around again in close to me.  
I divide up the memories we share between us  
I won't forget the paradise we found  
nor that incredible kiss, larger than life,  
on the moonlit night,  
once more  
meeting again is like the taste of honey,  
my summer shade blue jean.  
rattled by the lighting bolt,  
sharing the yearning, the fresh thrill between us  
don't say you've changed your mind just yet,  
I really love you, I wouldn't mind being with you.

because I want to see you, because I can't  
when I looked back, see, autumn was waiting for me. 

He kept reading, even as the sun set, and the lavender-orange evening came and went, until the overcast night sky was dark orange-red with pale clouds. Until he was finished. She had ended the story with Yuu and Miki finding out they weren't siblings after all. An open ending. Perhaps she was going to write more?

Her story, their story...

Those really were the days.__

Summer shade Blue Jean  


XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There was a lot of plugging of Shin's Marmalade Boy fic in here, which is titled "Those Were the Days". Lol.

Go read it!

The title and song Blue Jean are a song by Glay, and the lyrics are the translated version.

Yes I know. I need to work on RK stories. :runs:


End file.
